A method for producing capacitive acceleration sensors is known from from European Patent Disclosure EP 0 369 352, SUZUKI et al., published May 23, 1990 and corresponding U.S. Pat. No. 5,095,752, issued Mar. 17, 1992. There, a center plate consisting of monocrystalline silicon is connected with an upper and a bottom plate. The sensors are separated in that the three connected plates are cut with a laser beam or a saw. Because of inaccuracies during cutting, the sensors are not all the same, particularly with mass production, and have stray capacitances of various values, which distort or alter the measuring signals.